


the end of time, pt II, end

by TheoMiller



Series: The Doctor Who Rewrite [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor Who Rewrite, Gen, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor regenerates into a female form. (And thus begins the rewrite.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the end of time, pt II, end

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Doctor Who Rewrite, the rewrite that takes all of Moffat's era and pretends it doesn't exist in favour of a diverse, less problematic Doctor Who! It's a huge undertaking, and I'm really excited to get started. If you're interested in the why, you can come to my blog - heroscafe.tumblr.com - and ask me questions. Also, I'd LOVE to have anyone help me write "episodes", just like multiple writers write Doctor Who episodes. But anyway, on with the tale's beginning...

The Doctor took in the breath he knew would be his last in that form. “I don’t want to go,” he whispered, and then everything exploded into light and he collapsed onto the floor of the TARDIS.

When the Doctor came to seconds later and bolted into an upright sitting position, there were sparks flashing all around.

“Hair, hair, hair—” the Doctor reached up and grabbed at her scalp. Long hair, dark brown and soft. She rubbed at her throat and found no prominent Adam’s apple. “I’m a girl!”

There was a great, shuddering _boom_ and she jumped up on unsteady feet. “Oh! I’m crashing!” She grabbed a lever and slammed her hand against a button. “Come on, old girl, you can do it, land…”

The doors flew open with a crash and she clutched at the console to avoid being dumped out into the sky. Her breath was visible now, the air cold, and she clung more tightly to the warm machinery. “Allon—”

She broke off and closed her eyes with a soft sigh. Then she opened them again, her face hardening in determination. “GERONIMO!” She yelled, and kicked a gear into place.


End file.
